The Heart That Saved Us All
by harroc83
Summary: Liz experiences the most horrific thing in her life when she finds her mother and brother dead and that her father is the one that did it. Zan a single father raising a little girl that has a heart problem. Chapter 11 03.04.07
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mommy", yelled the little boy. He knew it was coming.

He always came after him. Nancy Parker ran.

"Baby we have to run, your father is coming", said Nancy grabbing her son.

"Nancy", yelled Jeff slamming the door open.

Nancy Parker clutched her little boy in her arms. She knew this was the end. Jeff Parker had been hurting them for years. Her oldest daughter left the house begging Nancy to let her take little Kevin but Nancy refused. Now she knew she did her son a disservice. Jeff Parker was drinking and that meant pain.

"Daddy", yelled Kevin as Jeff's fist hit him repeatedly.

The force that Kevin hit the ground Nancy knew. Her little boy was dead. She saw his head snap.

"No", yelled Nancy running towards her little boy.

She never even knew that h had a gun. One Two Three steps.

"Bang".

Jeff Parker's eyes cleared when he saw his wife's body slam to the ground. The force of the bullet knocked her off her feet. She hit the ground and form the vacant look on her face, he knew she was dead too.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo", yelled Liz running into the room.

She looked at Jeff Parker. Her brother and her mother dead.

"I'm sorry Lizzie", said Jeff running out of the house with the gun in his hands.

Jeff Parker, the man that beat them and hit them took their lives and now Liz Parker was alone. She hit the floor sobbing.

"Daddy's coming", said a young man running into the room.

He looked at the small little girl crying out. He looked at her face.

"No come on baby", whispered Zan.

He looked at his little girl. He reached over and took her coat wrapping it around her small body.

"Daddy", yelled the little girl holding a hand over her chest before closing her eyes.

"NO baby come on stay awake for daddy", whispered Zan.

He wanted to cry but he had to stay strong for his little girl. Ever since she was born she had a heart condition. The doctors told him that she would need a heart transplant soon. He was scared because even though she was on the donor's list, getting a heart was slim and getting a match was even slimmer. Her mother had died at birth. Ava wasn't a great person however, she smoked throughout her whole pregnancy. Zan would yell at her for that but she never took care of herself. Now their daughter suffered because of it. He was just a mechanic and he worked all the time to pay for their daughter's hospital bills, but it just kept piling up. He cursed Ava once more when he saw his little girl's pal face.

"Angel", yelled Zan when he saw her little eyes rolled into the back of her head.

He started CPR.

"No don't yous take my little girl for me", yelled Zan crying.

It was a sight to see. Because Zan wouldn't be the person you expected to cry. He was New Yorker in ever sense of the word. He grew up raising himself because his mother died and his father abandoned him. Tattoos covered his muscular body. That was one of the many reasons that Ava found him attractive. They weren't in love that's for sure. He slept with her and got the shock of his life when she told him she was pregnant. He was scared that's for sure. He was going to college. It was shocking really. He wanted to make something of himself. So he decided to go to college. He was in his third year of college. So when Ava told him she was pregnant he rushed to finish school as quick as possible. He was now working at a law firm as a paralegal. He wanted to go to law school but he knew that he wouldn't able to especially since he had a sick daughter to take care of. After his job at the law firm he went to work on cars. His boss was lenient and allowed him to bring his daughter Angel to work. That was one thing that Ava gave their daughter, a name. She requested from him before she died that she wanted her daughter to be named Angelina after this famous actress she liked to watch. He let her have that much. He hated her that day especially after he found out because Ava was doing drugs and drinking during her pregnancy their daughter was sick. Zan the bad boy hated her.

Liz Parker sat at the police station with a coat wrapped around her body. She stared ahead numb really.

"Ms. Parker", said the Captain.

Liz looked up with tears in her eyes. The Captain sighed. He hated cases like this. He took her hand and gently steered the young woman towards his office. He shut the door behind him making Liz jump.

"When can I see them?", asked Liz in a tiny voice.

The Captain had her sitting there for 20 minutes.

"Are you sure, I mean", began the Captain.

"I'm sure", said Liz looking him directly in the eyes.

"PLease God I'll do anything, please don't take my little girl, she's all I gots", said Zan slipping into his New York accent.

He had to get rid of it when he got hired in the law office. But when he was at home or scared or when emotions were running high, it would slip back in. Zan sat in the waiting room of the hospital. His heart was pounding. He was scared to death that he would lose his little girl.

"Zan", said Doctor Valenti.

She was Angel's doctor since the beginning.

"Serena, how's my little girl", asked Zan.

"Not good, but I have good news however, we have a donor", said Serena.

Zan sighed in relief.

"How I mean", asked Zan looking confused.

Serena looked at the young father. He and his little girl were always here. She actually was there the night that Angel as her father like to call her was born. They couldn't save the mother but they did save the little girl. She decided that she would continue to save this little girl, so she became her doctor and continued to help Zan. Her husband didn't understand why at first. Kyle, when he met Zna and Angel finally understood Serena's need. He and Zan as well as their friend Michael and Michael's wife Maria became this tight knit group. Maria and the guys would baby sit when Zan was at work sometimes.

"A little boy, he was killed by his father", said Serena sadly.

She hated those cases. How could anyone do that to their child. Zan's eyes widen.

"God whys anyones could do that to their baby", said Zan looking at Serena.

"I don't know Zan, I really don't know", said Serena.

"The little boy is a match, we are not going to waste any time, we are doing the surgery tonight", said Serena.

Zan nodded his head.

"Can I see her before", said Zan.

Serena smiled and nodded her head. Zan walked to his daughter's room.

"Daddy", whispered the little girl looking at him.

She inherited mostly everything from him. Her dark hair and her eyes were a perfect match. The only thing she got form Ava would be her curly hair and the round ness of her face.

"Hey my Angel", whispered Zan kissing his daughter's head.

"Wanna go home", cried out Angelina.

"I know baby, you will but right now they have to make your heart better okay, so you can run and play and everything just like ever other little girl", answered Zan trying to keep his eyes from misting up.

"Okay daddy, love yous", said Angel closing her eyes.

Zan nodded his head and kissed her forehead.

"I loves yous too, mys Angel", whispered Zan

He closed his hands around the rosary around his neck and prayed.

Liz sat down in her apartment watching some TV. It had been exactly one year since her mother and father had been taken from her. She felt a slice of pain every time she thought about it. She remembered their funerals clearly. All those fake people there. She hated them for faking their way there. Her parents were pretty well off. They had a home in the Hamptons, Long Island New York. Their father had worked on Wall Street and earned a lot of money but that was when he changed also. As soon as he got that job he became this different person, this hateful person. Liz begged her mother to leave but Nancy didn't so Liz begged her mother to let her take Kevin at first Nancy said no but she agreed later on when she found her husband beating Kevin. He used only beat her. Actually the night that they died was the night that Liz was coming to get Kevin. Nancy had been stashing money away and brought Liz an apartment so that the she could live with Kevin. They would eventually move though to another state. Nancy had also been stashing money too so she could leave her husband. Liz often times wondered why Nancy didn't just call the cops. Her mother's response was that the cops wouldn't believe her. And that Jeff Parker had the whole town wired. Now with Nancy and Kevin's death, Jeff Parker was a running criminal. No one could find him. Liz wasn't scared though. Not of Jeff. She wanted them to find Jeff, but she had a feeling her mother was right. Something funny was going on at that percent. Something she couldn't put her finger on.

Liz got up and walked to her mantle. There stood a picture of her and Kevin. He was a small child only 6 years old when he died. Liz closed her eyes from the pain. Sometimes it was too much. She had moved back to this apartment that apartment her mother brought this month so she could solve what she believed was a conspiracy to hide where Jeff Parker really was. She knew that many knew but they weren't saying anything. Liz looked at the stack of papers on her table and reached out to look at it. Even in death Nancy Parker was a giving person. She had arranged that if anything happened to her or Kevin that their organs would be donated to someone who needed it. Liz smiled at this.

"I miss you mom, Kevin", whispered Liz.

She brush her hair back from her forehead and wiped her tears but their steadily flowed down her face. The door bell rang then. Liz wiped her face quickly and went to open the door. She opened it and stared into the eyes of the most beautiful man she had ever seen in his life. He was tall and muscular and his hair was standing up slightly. But none of that matter it was his eyes that captivated her. There were breathtaking and much to beautiful to be on a man but on him it was perfect.

"Daddy", whispered the little girl.

It was then that Liz noticed her. She looked to be about 4 or 5 years old now.

The little girl was beautiful she looked exactly like the man that fathered her.

"Oh can I help you", asked Liz.

Zan was taken back by her beauty. This woman was amazing. She was small but there was this light about her and also this profound sadness in her eyes. She tried to hide it but it was clearly visible.

"Yeah umm are you Liz Parker?", asked Zan.

"Who wants to know?", asked Liz looking at him.

"Umm my name is Zan", said Zan sticking out his hands.

Liz took it and felt the spark. She knew she was in trouble now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zan walked over to Serena when she saw her coming out.

"How's my little girl?", asked Zan trying to keep his nervousness down to a minimum.

"She made it out of surgery fine, she is still under the effects of the drugs, we have moved her to the recovery room. Your little girl is fine Zan", said Serena smiling.

Zan sighed in relief and hugged Serena. He sighed against her shoulders. He felt tears coming to his eyes but he pushed them back. He had to be strong here. His little girl was strong so he would be strong too.

"Daddy", whispered out Angel looking at her father that was now sitting on the chair close to her hospital bed.

Her chest hurt but she wouldn't let her daddy know that because then he would worry.

"Hey Angel, daddy's here, hows yous feelin?", asked Zan.

Angel gave him a small smile.

"I's otay daddy", said Angel.

She looked at her father closing her eyes.

"Twired daddy, sleepy bye now", said Angel.

"Yous do that baby, I'll be here when you gets up", said Zan kissing her forehead.

He smiled at her. She was the strongest person he knew. Zan sat back and sighed. He was sitting there for about an hour when the door to his daughter's room opened.

"Hey girlfriend", said Maria coming in. Michael followed her in.

"Hey", said Zan whispering so not to wake up Angel.

"How is the little munchkin?", asked Maria sitting down next to Zan.

"She made it through okay, they want to watch her closely for this next week though", said Zan.

"I'm worried though", said Zan looking at his little girl.

"Don't be she will be fine, I know it", said Maria grabbing his hands.

Michael looked on.

"She's a trooper besides who besides you would I watch basketball with. Angel is the one the that can tell me which team is going to win", said Michael seriously.

Maria rolled her eyes at that.

"Whatever, Michael is right about one thing, go figure", said Maria.

Michael glared at her.

"Anyway, she is a trooper, she will be fine", said Maria looking at Zan.

Zan nodded his head but he was still worried. She was his family. Angel is one of the things that he has done right in his life.

"I brought you something", said Maria.

Zan sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Maria you know I can't", said Zan looking at the law school applications.

"Yes you can, let us help you Zan, you could rent out our basement apartment, it has two bedrooms, the rent would be cheap you know I know the landlords", said Maria smiling.

"I can't I wish I could, but I gots to be the one to raise her, I love yous guys but I can't ask you to do that, I'll get to da law school on mys owns", said Zan.

"We want to do this Zan, we love Angel, you are paying rent at that expensive apartment and that money could be going towards law school, look Zan think about it you know it's a great idea", said Maria pleading with him.

Zan sighed again.

"How do yous say nos to her Mickey", said Zan smirking.

"I don't I just nod and agree", said Michael shrugging his shoulders smirking as Maria glared at him.

"Fine I'll do it, but as soon as I'm finished law school I'll be getting my own apartment for me and Angel", said Zan.

"Well when you finish law school you could afford ten of our houses", said Maria smiling.

Zan smiled and looked at the bed again.

"Did I's tell you where the heart came from, some nut job killed his little boy, god hows anyones do that do theres kid", said Zan clearly disgusted with the whole idea.

"God that is so wrong, why would anyone do that to their child", said Maria.

"He got away with it, I saw the news cast tonight before I came here, he killed his wife too, then ran, his oldest daughter found them", said Michael.

"God, what is the world coming too", said Maria sighing looking at the little girl on the bed.

She hated to admit it but in a way this was a blessing for them. Angel got the heart she needed. Zan also looked at his little girl. He was thankful but he couldn't help wonder about the oldest sister that witnessed such a horrible sight. Zan sighed once more and enjoyed Maria's chattering about law School. He did love his friends so much even though Maria was a chatterbox. He closed his eyes trying to block her out but Maria didn't care she kept talking away. He heard Michael move towards the Tv.

"Michael Guiern, you will listen to what I have to say", said Maria.

"Where is Rath?", asked Zan opening his eyes.

"Oh Kyle is babysitting my baby boy", said Maria smiling fondly at the thought of her 5 year old son.

His name was Michael Rathard Guiern. That was Maria's idea because when she said it was his name Michael was watching a hockey game and just nodded his head. Zan asked her about the Rathard part and she just said that she got it from some TV show. Zan laughed at that but she said his name is not normal either.

His response was that "My father named me".

She looked at him and said nothing. She understood then. She hugged him and said

"Then it makes your name special".

Zan nodded his head. He said nothing after that. He had a tendency to shut down whenever anything out too serious. They knew not to push him though.

One month later…………

Angel giggled as she saw her father rushing all around their small apartment looking for his books.

"Angel baby, where is my book?", asked Zan raising his eyebrows at this little girl.

She was known to do things like hiding his books. After her surgery he had applied and had been accepted to NYU Law School. He was shocked really. Maria had squealed loudly and kept hugging him. Michael had to extract her from him. He was shocked and then this feeling of peace and contentment came over him. He had overcome the odds. Angel pointed to where the book was. He walked towards the coach and lifted up the cushions. He found his book under there. He shook his head at that. Angel was a little spitfire. He saw changes in her. There were things that she ate now that made no sense. She never liked fried before. She never ate it in fact she hated fries before but now she ate it like it was going out of style. She also liked mustard. He often wondered if it was because of the transplant. He talked to Serena about and she did say that it were possible. She had heard cases of people having connections to the person that donated their organs. Like their love for a certain food. It made Zan think more about the little boy that gave his heart to Angel. He watched the news all that week. It was said that the oldest daughter was only a year younger then he was. She witnessed her father kill her mother. Her little brother was dead before she got there. They didn't show how she looked like so Zan did not know that meeting Liz Parker was going to change his life.

Present Time………………..

"Zan Evans, okay come in, I know I probably shouldn't be letting a stranger into my home but", rambled on Liz but quickly closed her mouth when she saw him staring.

Zan blushed. Liz gasped at that. Someone like Zan blushing was a sight to see. He looked so tough but the blush on his face made him beautiful.

"Daddy", said the little girl looking at Liz and Zan.

She asked to be put down on the ground. She walked towards Liz and stared at the woman. It seemed like Angel was sizing her up. What she saw must have been acceptable because she smiled at Liz. That smile made Liz's heart flutter.

"Hey pretty girl", said Liz bending down so she could be eye level with the little girl.

"Umm I know its rude of me to come unannounced but I really want to talk to you", said Zan looking nervous.

Liz was now tickling his little girl. That laugh was contagious and he wasn't only thinking about his daughter's laugh. Liz's smile and her laugh was addicting.

"Come to the kitchen, I basically cook junk food hamburgers and fries", said Liz.

"Fries", yelled Angel giggling.

"She loves fries", said Zan smiling.

Liz smiled too but Zan also saw a look of pain cross her face. Liz remembered her brother then. Kevin loved fries. They walked to the kitchen. For the next hour, Zan got to know Liz. He laughed with her.

"So Zan", said Liz.

"Yeah umm there is a reason why I'm here, look Liz I know about your mother and brother", said Zan.

Liz's head whipped up at that. Angel looked at Liz.

"Lizzie?", asked Angel.

"Get out", said Liz getting up.

"No I didn't look Liz the reason why I know", started Zan.

"What are you a reporter, are you hear from the newspapers?", yelled Liz.

Angel looked at Liz not understanding what was going on.

"No Liz, the reason why I know", said Zan.

"You know what I was crazy letting in a stranger into my home, but you knew how to get me, did you read that I was a sucker for kids, is she even your daughter?", yelled Liz.

"Yes, the reason I know is because your brother saved my little girl's life", yelled Zan stepping up to her and grabbing her arms.

Liz's eyes widen at that.

"What?", asked Liz looking confused.

"My daughter had a heart problem, she needed a transplant. That night, her heart was giving up I thought I was going to lose my little girl", said Zan looking into her eyes.

Liz looked at him. His eyes were drawing her in.

"What does this have to do with", said Liz swallowing.

She promised herself to never cry in front of a man ever again. But when Zan mentioned her mother and brother she felt her heart stopping.

"His heart, he gave my daughter his heart", said Zan looking at her.

Liz nodded her head and closed her eyes and clutched her shirt. She broke down then. Zan held on to her and let her cry. He rocked her in his arms. She just held on. After a little while. Angel walked up to Liz.

"My Liz don't cry", said Angel looking tugging at her pants.

Liz looked down and bent down to look at her.

"Angel", whispered Liz before placing her hand on Angel's chest.

Her brother's heart was in there. This little girl carried a little bit of her brother there.

"She hated fries before but after she got the heart she started loving it, did your brother love fries?", asked Zan.

Liz nodded her head trying to keep her tears at bay. Her brother, a small part an important part was here with her. Zan looked on at Liz smiling. Maybe this could work. They stayed for a little bit but Angel started nodding off.

"Well I think its time for us to leave", said Zan picking up his daughter.

She whimper a little bit before settling against him.

"Yeah Zan?", asked Liz.

Zan looked at her.

"Can you bring Angel by I mean I would like to spend time with her, I know it may too much to ask but", said Liz.

"Liz that is fine", said Zan smiling.

That smile got her heart fluttering. He was so cute and so sexy. Liz smiled and ran her fingers down the little girl's back. Liz walked them to the door.

"I had a great time today Liz", said Zan.

"Me too, I hope we can do it again", said Liz smiling.

"No doubt, loves that", said Zan slipping into his NY accent again.

Liz smiled at that. That accent was adorable on him.

"So bye", said Zan smiling.

Liz smiled also. Her breath caught as he leaned down closer to his face. And as he reached her face he gave her a gentle kiss on the side of her mouth. That made her smile.

"Bye", said Liz.

Zan walked out then. She sighed as she leaned her back against the door. Liz smiled. It had been a long time since she smiled.

Zan walked onto the street and never noticed the eyes that watched him.

"He is visiting her, look you know I got your son that heart for his daughter you owe me", said the man.

The other man looked on with disgust at the man that was standing before him.

"Yeah you got him that heart, but how you did it", said the man.

"That is none of your business, just give me the money", said the other man.

The other man reached in his pocket pulling out a wad of cash. He left after that. He knew he should feel guilty but his grand daughter was living because of this. She was not on the top of the donor's list but no one had to know that. This was the only thing that he could do for his son, he failed him already this was the least he could do.

The other man watched him walk away. He looked at the house that Liz Parker lived in.

"I'll be back", said the man lighting his cigarette before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Angel", sighed Zan putting his head down.

She had been whining for Liz for the past four hours.

"Liz can't be with you every minute of the day Angel", said Zan sighing.

Over the past two months, Angel has been attached to Liz.

"My Lizzie", whined Angel pouting her lips at Zan.

"Fine", said Zan reaching over and dialing the familiar number.

Liz was lounging on her coach. She had a tough day. Her talking to the police seemed to not help. She knew that they knew something. It seemed that no one knew where her father was. She sighed once more and heard the phone ring. She checked the caller id and tried to make her heart stop pounding. It seemed to do that whenever Zan was around or when she was thinking about Zan and when he called.

"God I'm so in love", said Liz sighing.

The last two months have been the greatest. Zan had kept his promise and let her see Angel. It was wonderful. It was like having her little brother back all over again. Liz had also met Zan's friends as well. At first they were not comfortable around her but she won them over. Maria and Serena talked her on the phone now and it felt good to have girlfriends something she never had before. Maria was funny and Serena was sweet and they welcomed her into their little group. She also loved being around Kyle that was always cracking jokes. Little Rath was just like his father, especially with the spiked hair. He would run around the room and Maria would yell but Michael would just smile at this little boy making a comment about how he was so proud. Then there was Zan and Angel. They were the highlight of her life. It was hard not going one day with them.

"Hey", said Liz picking up the phone.

Zan smiled at hearing her voice.

"Hey, hey Liz, umm I hate to bother you, ummm", said Zan trying to get the words out.

"No you aren't bothering me", said Liz smiling at his nervousness.

"Yeah umm I was wondering if you could come over, I mean it's just that Angel is been asking for you and well I have to study and she is well missing you and I god I'm so sorry to be asking you this it's just that", said Zan rambling.

It wasn't really in him to ramble. Liz made him nervous. There was something about her that made him nervous.

"Zan Zan, yeah I'll come over", said Liz giggling.

"Oh okay, umm see you in a little while then", said Zan hanging up the phone.

He sighed. He lifted up his head when he heard his little girl giggling at him.

"Daddy sounded funny", said Angel smiling.

Zan grabbed her then and tickled her.

"You think that is funny don't you, little Angel", said Zan kissing her neck and blowing raspberries into her stomach making her squeal out in delight.

"Daddy", yelled Angel with her face turning red from all the laughter.

"Can I join this party", said Maria carrying in a squirming child.

Rath was one of those children that acted like he was on a sugar rush all the time.

"Uccy Zan", yelled Rath.

He was only one years old and was the most energetic child that Zan had ever been around. Sure Angel had her moments but Rath was handful.

"Hey buddy", said Zan hugging him as he ran towards him.

The force he ran towards him almost made Zan fall backwards. Rath just smiled his big smile though. His teeth was not completely in and his smile was adorable. Maria lifted up her head when she heard the bell ring.

"Expecting company?", asked Maria.

"Umm yous knows Liz is comin over and wat not, umm Angel's wanted to see her", said Zan slipping a little into his New York accent.

Maria just gave him a knowing look. He tried not to blush at her look but Maria saw his rather large ear turning a light shade of pink. He was also scratching the back of his neck like he always did when he was nervous about something.

"Liz huh?", asked Maria picking up Rath that was now trying to get into something.

"Yeah, Maria shut up", said Zan glaring at her.

"Hey Michael", said Liz stepping into the cozy three bedroom house.

Michael and Maria was a nice family. Maria was a music teacher while Michael taught Art History at the local community college. Their one year old son Rath was a handful but he was so adorable.

"Hey Liz, I didn't know you were coming over", said Michael letting her in.

"Umm Zan called he said that Angel wanted me over and because he had to study umm he needed me to like baby sit", said Liz nervously smiling.

Michael smirked.

"Baby Sit, umm is that what they are calling it now a days", mumbled Michael but loud enough for Liz to hear and blush.

"You know where it is", said Michael smirking at her blush.

Liz nodded her head trying not to blush anymore than she was. She walked towards the staircase. She took the steps down to Zan's apartment. They talked about why he was living in Maria's basement. He was in law school. She smiled because they had so much in common she was in law school as well. However while he was at NYU she was at Columbia. It was amazing really.

"Hey", said Zan as he saw Liz walking towards him.

He stood up wiping his fingers on his pants. He looked down on the floor shifting from on foot to another. She stood in front him blushing. Maria looked at them with barely contained amusement. They were so adorable together. Like junior high school crush. But Maria knew that what they would have if they ever took the chance would be this awesome thing.

"Well me and my baby will be going to convince my husband to take out to some place nice, have fun", said Maria kissing both their cheeks.

"Lizzie", yelled Angel running towards her.

Liz picked up her quickly and kissed her all over the place. Angel giggled while she wrapped her small arms around Liz's neck.

"Umm thanks a lot Liz for coming, Angel been missin yous", said Zan.

Liz smiled at him and he almost lost it. She was so beautiful. She wasn't classically beautiful, no Liz Parker had more of a innocent beauty. She was the girl next door.

"So Angel let's go play in your room so your daddy can study", said Liz walking Angel towards the princess bedroom.

It was so girly so unlike Zan. Zan had that rough bad boy thing going on. He had the tattoos and the nipple piercing that Liz had got to see when she not purposefully walked in on him as he was getting out of the shower. She just wanted to get something to drink so she could go back to playing with Angel but Zan came walking out and she almost dropped the cup on the floor. He stood before her in all of his glory. He was amazing looking. His chest was wet and his hair was wet and spiked up. All she saw was his amazing abs because the towel was wrapped low on his waist. She blushed when she saw him looking at her. His nipple rings shown brightly. She almost gaped when she him almost drop his towel. She quickly ran out of the room then. It took her nearly a whole week to look him the eye. Every time even now she would blush bright red.

2 hours later……………

"Goodnight sweetheart", whispered Liz kissing Angel's forehead.

Angel had worn herself out. Liz reached and ran her fingers through Angel's curly mane. She was such a beautiful child. Her mother must of have been beautiful. Or did she get her looks from her father. Liz smiled no she was all Zan. She was the exact replica of her father. Liz found herself falling in love with the small tyke. It meant so much for her that Zan allowed Angel to be such a large part of her life. Liz found her falling for the father also. She didn't know how to handle these feelings. It was so hard to be around him and not want to be kissed. Liz often times craved his touch. Even if it was just to get something from his hands or just to hand him something. Even though it is a brief touch it meant the world to her. Liz sighed and got up walking towards the living room where Zan was studying. He looked at her and gave her a smile.

"Thanks for comin ova, she wanted you tonight, I know I shouldn't be buggin yous like this but Angel I'm a softy when it comes to her", said Zan smiling at her.

Liz gave him a big smile as well.

"Come sit", said Zan pointing to the seat next to him.

Liz sat down and looked at him. She hated how she acted around him, like she was a freshmen in high school in love with the senior jock. Zan was everything she wanted. He was smart and sexy and kind and that was only some of his good qualities.

"Liz, thank you, I have a test tomorrow and I really needed to study, you know", said Zan looking at her.

"I don't want you to think that I only think of you as a babysitter or something because I don't. You are so much more to me than that, umm I mean more to Angel, shit", said Zan covering his eyes.

He didn't mean to say that out loud. Liz smiled at what he said.

"Look Liz, umm I know really I was wonderin", said Zan looking at her.

"What?", asked Liz tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"I was wonderin if you wanted to go out, I mean like dinnah", said Zan.

"With you and Angel?", asked Liz.

"NO I mean I mean with me only, me and you", said Zan looking at her.

He was trying to be cool but with her he just acted like a fool.

"Sure, I would love to", said Liz.

"Good that's great", said Zan smiling and went to hug her but she moved forward and their heads bumped together.

"Oww", giggled Liz.

Zan rubbed his forehead and smiled at her before reaching out to rub her forehead at the same time as she did. Liz smiled at him once more. Zan looked at her and couldn't help but reach over and tuck the stray hair that always seemed to be getting loose. Liz's smile somewhat faded as she felt his fingers in her hair. She closed her eyes at the sensation.

"Liz", whispered Zan.

She tilted her head up and that's when she felt it. His lips brushed her lips gently. He pulled back a bit to see her reaction but what he saw made him smile. He leaned more and kissed her more. It was gently at first and when she sighed he took this opportunity and gently slipped his tongue into her mouth. Liz gasped and ran her fingers in his hair making him move more into her body. It was amazing to her. She closed her eyes but her eyes flashed up when she started seeing pictures forming in her mind. They were confusing. She saw four little people coming out of these large egg sacks. She looked at Zan but he didn't seem to getting these visions. Liz closed her eyes and fell more into the kiss. She was still weirded out by the visions but she wasn't going to dwell on that seeing that Zan was kissing her in the way she had been craving. She felt him pick her up and place her on his lap. It was perfect. She would worry about that later.

"God Liz", whispered Zan.

Liz smiled against his mouth as he hugged her closer.

"I wanted you to kiss me like that for so long", whispered Liz looking into his amber eyes.

"I wanted to kiss you like that for a long time", said Zan.

Liz smiled. They stayed like that in each other's arms for the next few hours.

"Zan I have I hate this, they won't tell me anything", said Liz telling Zan about her issue with the police department handling the case of her mother and brother's murder.

"I have an idea, I know a guy a computer guy he lives out of the state but he can probably get into some files. I never met him but I know he would help", said Zan running his hands through her hair.

"What's his name?", asked Liz laying her head on his shoulders while sitting on his lap.

"Alex, he knows a few things. He is from Roswell but he said he had wanted to come out her with his girlfriend", said Zan smiling.

"But enough talk, more kissin", said Zan smiling at her.

Liz leaned in placing small kisses against his mouth. He smiled at her.

"Alex", said Isabel waking up shooting up.

"Izzy, is he alright?", asked Alex looking concerned.

"Yeah he doesn't know that he is different. He doesn't know that our dad that man that was supposed to be our dad saved his daughter. Alex he is in love", said Isabel smiling.

"What are we going to do?", asked Alex.

"tell him the truth, he has to know that he is the king of Antar and that that bitch Tess is going to try to talk him into that destiny thing", said Isabel sneering.

Tess had come into their town and almost killed Alex trying to decode her destiny book. Alex kissed her forehead.

"He has to know, he has to know that his daughter is the next heir", said Isabel.

Alex nodded his head.

"I guess we are going to New York", said Alex kissing her forehead.

"I should have killed her, she is not getting close to my brother, he deserves to be happy and she is not going to find him", said Isabel determined.

Alex nodded his head.

Liz giggled and looked at Zan. He was the one, she knew.

"Zan?", said Liz still sitting on his lap.

"Yeah", asked Zan kissing her forehead.

"I like having you in my life", said Liz.

"I like you being in my life too", said Zan.

He leaned over and kissed her once more.

"Daddy", said a little girl rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Lizzie", said Angel running and jumping into Liz's lap.

Liz smiled and kissed her forehead. Zan smiled at these two girls. They were his girls. He kissed his daughters forehead and watched in awe as Liz sang to his little girl. That image would forever be burned in his mind. He was happy. However he never knew what awaited him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey all, this is Chapter 4, I wanted to know what you all thought about the Chapters so far. Review and tell me if you hate it love it. Do you think I should continue it? I'm not sure if it is good or not. Give me your opinion. Peace, Harmony

Liz sighed as she lay her head against Zan's shoulders. They had been dating steadily for the past month. They were so happy. Zan also had been getting information on Liz's dad. It had been tough but Alex and his girlfriend Isabel had moved near to NY and had been helping them greatly. In fact they have joined the small but tight knit group. Isabel and Maria had become best-friends. But Liz was still not convinced that Isabel wasn't hiding something. It was the way that Isabel looked at both Zan and Michael that made her wonder. Right now they were sitting in Liz's apartment waiting for Isabel and Alex to show up. Apparently they had some news for them.

"I wonder what Isabel has to tell you?", asked Liz.

Zan looked up and kissed her softly.

"I have no idea, I have feeling that this meeting will be so important I can't shake it", said Zan shutting his eyes.

Flashback…………….

"Angel baby come here", said Liz smiling at the little girl.

She had grown to love this little girl just like she loved Zan.

"Okay Lizzie", said Angel smiling.

Liz hugged her tightly and she reared back but the assault of flashes that she received. She saw Angel crawling for the first time. She saw the numerous hospital visits, she saw Zan singing to her. That particular memory made her smile.

"Lizzie?", asked Angel tilting her head to the side trying understand why Lizzie was staring blankly at her.

"Yeah I'm sorry my Angel girl", said Liz smiling at her. Angel nodded her head.

Later that night…………………

"Zan we need to talk", said Liz.

Zan nodded his head while closing his textbook.

"Alright baby what is it?", asked Zan.

"Umm how am I going to say this, but let me just say it, Zan I mean do you have powers of some kind?", asked Liz looking at him.

Zan bust out laughing.

"Powers Liz, what is this really about, what is it baby?", asked Zan.

Liz closed her eyes and then went into detail about the flashes that she had been getting from Zan and his daughter.

"Liz I don't know, I mean I don't know about my past, how do you know it's not coming from you?", asked Zan getting up and pacing in front of her.

"I don't think it's me I never got them before, Zan it would alright if you did", said Liz looking at him as he paced.

Zan sighed and sat down.

"It's me, I know I'm different, I don't know why though. The man that was my father, well I know he wasn't normal, I used to see him do things, it scared me but when I was like 8 years old he was going to hit me, I panic and this green dome thing came out of my hand. I ran scared. I didn't know what to do", said Zan looking into her eyes.

Liz took hold of his hands.

"Why are you not freaked out by me?", asked Zan.

"Because I know your soul Zan I can't fear you. Did you ever find this father guy of yours?", asked Liz.

"No I just couldn't I didn't want to know about this past of mines. Liz I don't remember anything from before I was 6 years old. It makes no sense. I was scared of what he would tell me. I know I wasn't normal Liz, But I want to forget it", said Zan pleading with her.

"I know but what about Angel, shouldn't she know about your past, it may affect her past", said Liz looking at Zan.

"I know, I just I can't Liz, I don't remember the past. My mother died and my dad or the man I think was my dad, he left me. After the incident with the dome, he never touched me and he left. I thought that it was my fault, that he was scared of me", said Zan.

"No I think that man knew more about who you were Zan", said Liz.

"I know, I just can't it makes me", said Zan looking at her. "It makes you scared?", asked Liz already knowing the answer.

"Zan, it's alright, you can be that with me, I love that you can be open with me", said Liz.

"Did you tell anyone else about this?", asked Liz.

Zan nodded his head.

"Apparently Michael is like me", said Zan.

Liz's eyes widen in shock.

"We don't talk about it but he was also left in the streets and he sometimes feel these powers, everyone knows, it's the only way. Serena had to be in charge of Angel. Our blood Liz is not human, she helped me that night, she hid that fact that my baby girl wasn't normal. Ever since that day she has been protecting Angel", said Zan.

"Why did you tell me, you could have lied?", asked Liz.

"I trust you", said Zan.

"I don' know what it is, maybe it's one of my powers or something, but I can feel when there is a threat in a person around. There have been a few, but as soon as a met you I know Liz. It's like something inside of me clicked. Michael kept telling me that's how he felt about Maria. I didn't understand until I saw your picture in that newspaper. It took a long time to even have the courage to find you. And when I did, I knew I made the right decision", said Zan looking at her.

Liz had tears streaming down her face.

"Don't cry baby", said Zan kissing her quivering lips.

"Zan why do you hide who you are?", asked Liz looking at him with wet eyes.

"Because my life depends on it Liz, what if the FBI or someone found out I wasn't normal or something. You know that peoples don't likes weird people", said Zan slipping into his NY accent once again.

Liz nodded her head.

"I'll protect you and Angel. I won't let anything happen to the two most important people in my life", said Liz.

"Liz there is something that I have to tell you. There is this person, this girl she is a waitress at the café I drink coffee at, I think she like me too. But Liz I aint getting good vibes from her", said Zan looking at Liz.

"Who is she?", asked Liz looking at Zan concerned for him.

"I don't know her name tag is Katie, but I have a feeling that it's not her name. She is short with blond hair. Her eyes baby girl is so cold. There is something familiar about her but also evil yous knows", said Zan.

Liz nodded her head.

"Did you tell Michael?", asked Liz.

"Yeah he is getting the same feelin to. I don't want to tip her off yous knows, but there is something about that girl that aint right", said Zan.

"Maybe we can get your friend Alex to check her out too when he gets here", said Liz. Zan nodded his head.

End of flashback………………….

"So where is Isabel?", asked Michael sitting down.

Zan and Michael talked about Isabel. There were getting a feeling from her but she was good at blocking or something there weren't sure.

"It's time to tell them Alex, Tess is closer to Zan and I won't let Tess take my niece and brother back to Antar", said Isabel.

Isabel walked into the apartment to be met with Michael, Zan, Maria, Liz, and their children.

"I'm just going to come right out and say it", said Isabel.

Alex nodded his head in encouragement.

"I know that you guys are not human and the reason that I know that is because I'm not either", said Isabel.

She noticed the looks of shock on both Michael's as well as Zan's face.

"I I god", stuttered out Zan.

"What do you mean Isabel", said Maria getting up trying to protect her husband and son.

"I came here because well, damn this is hard. We are not humans, we were in the 1947 crash. WE were placed in pods and hatched when we were about 6 years old. That's why you never remember anything before that", said Isabel.

"I know this is much to take in, but you have to know and god there is so much to say", said Isabel.

"Look maybe I can explain", said Alex.

Alex closed his eyes and told them everything right down to Tess.

"Tess?", asked Zan looking at Isabel and Alex. He saw them both flinch.

"She tried to kill me, Zan in your past life you were a king and she was your queen", said Alex.

Liz gasped at that and started t move away form Zan but he pulled her back to him. "Nothing I mean nothing will change how I feel about you girl, don't you dare move away from me", said Zan staring at Liz with stormy eyes.

"But she was your queen, I mean", said Liz trying to keep her voice steady.

"NO one I said, nothing will keep me away from you, especially a woman that is like that", said Zan.

"She tried to kill you?", asked Maria.

Alex nodded his head and Isabel held his arm tighter.

"She is here now, and she has to be stopped", said Isabel.

"How?", asked Zan.

"We have to kill her", said Michael getting up looking determined.

"How are we going to find this woman?", asked Liz.

"She is dangerous she can mess with your mind, she does this thing called a mind warp, she can make you see something that is not true", said Isabel shuddering at the memories.

"Then we take her out", said Michael.

"Do you hear yourself, Michael you don't even use your powers, taking the woman out, you can go to jail, or worse get the death penalty. What about your son and me your wife. I need you Michael Guiern", said Maria looking at Michael holding up her son in her arms.

They all looked at each other. "Then what are we going to do?", asked Isabel.

Tess smiled. She saw him. She knew it was the king. He would bend to her will and his brat and him will be on the first trip back to Antar. When they get there, she knew that they would be executed on the spot but she would rule as queen. No one would get in the way of her getting the seal. She would seduce from to get his seal. It would be easy since he hasn't given his heart to someone else or so she thought.

Zan watched Liz sleeping. That day's meeting was difficult. He found out that he was king, and Michael and Isabel were his family. But none of that was important at least to him. He meant what he said to Liz. He wanted her with him. He brushed away the stray hair from her forehead. No one knew how he felt about Liz. Maria had a feeling but they didn't know the depth of his feelings.

"Baby girl, god I love you, I never said that to anyone expect for my little girl, but I do. I need to tells you but I don't know what' s stopping me", said Zan kissing her forehead.

He heard the door squeak.

"Daddy, sleepy wit you?", asked his daughter.

Zan smiled motioning for her to come into the bed. Angel hopped in and snuggled herself between Zan and Liz. Liz even in her sleep loved Angel because as soon as Angel got in the bed Liz shifted in her direction and cuddled the little girl on her arms.

"Night Night daddy", said Angel.

Zan kissed her forehead placing his arms around his "family".

"Night Angel, night Liz", whispered Zan before closing his eyes.

Jeff Parker stood outside of Liz's apartment. He took a drag from his cigar. He looked at the apartment with disgust. He knew that Liz was looking into finding him. She was stupid because he had already everyone to shut their mouths. She was wasting her time. She was getting on his nerves regardless if she was his daughter. She had to be taken care of. Jeff Parker flipped opened his phone.

"I need a favor", said Jeff.

"It will cost you", said the woman on the other end.

"Whatever the price, just get it done", said Jeff.

The woman nodded her head full of blond curly hair.

"I want it done soon Tess", said Jeff flipping his phone off.

He looked at the apartment once more before walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey all, Look I know you don't have to review but I would like your honest opinion on this fic. It's hard to know if I'm doing a shit job basically if you don't tell me. I don't mind bad reviews, I just want to know where to take this. Anyway, here is Chapter 5. Enjoy……………

Chapter 5

Zan watched Liz as she cooked breakfast in the kitchen. They were now at her house. Angel and himself had spent the night there. Alex had promised to come by later. Zan told him to come by ate afternoon because he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. Liz had become such an important part of his life. He sometimes couldn't help stare at her. She was smart and gifted and everything that he thought he was not. He was in his opinion just a sewer rat. He came from the streets, and now he was an alien on top of that. He closed his eyes and remembered those days.

Flashback……………

"That your bitch", asked Duch a friend of Zan.

Zan looked at the scantily clad blond that was flirting with everyone at the club they were now at.

"Yeah she my bitch at least now she is", said Zan sipping his drink. He didn't drink a lot maybe just a glass maximum. He looked at Ava gyrating with some guy. Zan really didn't care what she did as long as it wasn't in his face. Zan pushed back from the bar dressed in his leather pants, wife beater, and army boots and slowly walked towards the girl. He looked at the guy dancing with her and gave him a look telling him to get lost. The other man knew not to mess with Zan's property basically. Zan was a rough thug as many would say. He got into fights but only for survival. Fighting was an unnecessary evil but Zan was good at it.

"Didn't I tell yous not to fuck with dudes whiles Is here?", growled out Zan grabbing her arm.

Ava looked at him and licked her lips.

"Aww whys yous cares, I fuck dudes all the time, whys yous carin now", asked Ava.

"I tolds you I aint wanna see it, not in my face, disrespectin me likes dat in my place, got it?", asked Zan holding her arm tightly.

Ava looked at him.

"Yous hurtin mes", said Ava looking into his deep brown eyes.

She found herself getting lost in them. It was like these eyes were not human because she never met a human with those colored eyes before. Zan was a player she knew that, shit she was one as well. They knew of each other and ran around the same people but never got together. It just kind of happened really. She stopped messing with her guy and he stop messing with his main chick. Everyone knew it was a matter of time before they got together. It was like there were the king and queen of this underworld. Ava knew he messed with other girls, it didn't really bother her as long as those girls knew their place. Zan didn't care that she was with other guys as long as he didn't see it. Ava knew that he would be mad at her because she was all up on this dude. She fucked this guy all the time. Zan knew but he was acting weird tonight in Ava's opinion.

"Come on get upstairs, I want to get in that cunt", said Zan in a vulgar manner.

Ava licked her lips excited at the prospect. Zan's sex was made of legends in her opinion. NO one can compare to him.

"You gonna fuck mes?", asked Ava.

"Fucks yous till yous can't walk. Bitch get upstairs", said Zan growling.

"Zan yous wants this pussy", said Ava opening her legs .

She was lying back on the bed in the apartment that Zan rented upstairs. Zan looked at her and dropped his pants only about enough to pull out his penis.

"Yous a fuckin slut, yous knos dat?", asked Zan taking her lips in a fierce kiss.

"Is yous slut", growled Ava.

"Fuck me", said Ava purring in his ears.

"Yous on the pills right?", asked Zan looking at her.

Ava looked at him and smirked. She lied.

"Yous knos this", said Ava.

Zan nodded his head and slammed into her small body. She was a screamer that he knew.

"Ahh fuck this cunt, ahh Zan yous the fucking man. Shit baby, shit", yelled Ava clawing at his back and he thrust harder into her body.

He leaned down and kissed her harshly. He liked it rough with her just like she liked it rough with him. They weren't in love they were mainly there to fuck nothing more nothing less. Zan lifted her legs up around his shoulders making sure that he could stroke deeper into her body. He saw her arching her back.

"Yous love this, nos others dudes fuck this cunt likes me", growled Zan bending his head and taking her nipple into his mouth.

He tugged making her gasp in sensation. He loved being in her like this. He knew he couldn't last long though because she was too warm and tight to not cum in her body. He loved fucking her with out a rubber, the sensation was out of this world.

"Ahh Zan fuck me fuck me harder, ahh", yelled Ava.

Zan pulled out her body and flip her on her stomach. He made her get on her hands and knees and wasted no time slamming into her body once more. He reached over and pulled her nipples making her arch her back.

"Loves this pussy Zan, oh shit my pussy is so wets, fuck me", yelled Ava.

Zan closed his eyes at the sensation. It was so good. He reached over and smacked each of her butt cheeks hard.

"Umm that's it smack my ass, oh shit", yelled Ava as she screamed.

She felt his cum coat her pussy.

"Ahhh shit yous fuckin slut yous shit", yelled Zan and he slammed once more into her hard.

He shot his cum into her body. He fell on top of her. He didn't know it then but that day changed his life. Two months later Ava came to him and told him that she was knocked up. He was scared out of his mind. He got angry at her for lying about the birth control pills. He asked her why and she just shrugged her shoulders. He asked her if it was his baby. She nodded her head.

"Is has nos reasons to lies, other dudes would takes betta cares of this baby then yous", said Ava smirking.

She knew that would irk him. He hated being reminded that he wasn't good enough. He decided then when he learned about Ava being pregnant that he would buckle down. He had some money stashed and he started taking paralegal classes as well as college courses. He packed on the classes and worked nights at the bar. He hardly slept. He also had to keep watch over Ava because she still was drinking and drugging when she was pregnant. He had to send out warning to any dude that she was off limits. It was hard and he was afraid that she would damage their baby. However on that night when Ava gave birth, his daughter Angel was perfectly healthy and Ava died on that table. She only had one request and that was the name. She looked at Zan before dying and told him that she was sorry for being a horrible mother. But she said that this was who she was and she wouldn't and couldn't change for anyone. Ava died at 1:02 that morning. End Flashback………………………

"Zan Zan", yelled Liz shaking him.

"Oh yeah sorry", said Zan shaking the cobwebs and memories way.

Liz sat down at the kitchen table after placing the plate of food in front of him.

"What are you thinking about?", asked Liz concerned.

"The night that Angel was born, I was so scared, god I cried, me I never cried a day in my adult life. I stopped crying a long time ago, but when I saw that pretty head of dark hair, I was in love Liz. I never loved anything before and I loved her. I didn't even know that baby and I just did, it made no sense. Angel changed my life, where I was headed Liz, it was no a great road. I was messed up. I did things that till this day I regret", said Zan sighing before taking a sip of his coffee that Liz had placed near his plate of pancakes and eggs.

Liz looked at him and saw the look of guilt pass on his face.

"I hate what I was Liz, I was this person I hate and without Angel and now you I don't think I would have been strong enough not to submit to the ways of the streets. God I only loved two people in my life and both of them are brown haired beauties", said Zan smiling.

When he saw the shocked look on Liz's face he realize what he said. He closed his eyes and waited for the rejection. But instead he felt Liz's hands stroking his cheeks. He leaned his face into the palm of her hands.

"Do you mean it?", asked Liz softly still stroking his cheeks.

Zan slowly opened his eyes and cupped her face closing his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Liz Parker you have changed my life, you have taught me how to be human, you have taught me how to love. Yes I mean it, Liz Parker, I am completely and hopelessly in love with you", said Zan closing his eyes.

He felt the wetness hitting his face. He knew she was crying. He was scared to open his eyes.

"Zan Langely I love you too", whispered Liz softly.

Zan sighed and smiled and cupped her face before kissing her soundly on the lips. She giggled as he kissed her all over the face.

"I love you", whispered Zan staring at her directly in the eyes.

"I love you too", whispered Liz before taking his lips.

They didn't realize what they did that day. Their declaration of love was more than just words, no it was way bigger than that, and it would but them in direct conflict.

"I said I would do it, god I just can't kill someone like that, I need time", growled Tess looking at Jeff Parker sitting across from her.

"I need her dead do you not understand, I'm wanted for murder and she is the only witness. Don't make me pull rank", growled Jeff looking at the blond.

"Kivar will not be pleased", said Tess.

"Kivar will be pleased to be getting rid of Zan and getting rid of Liz does that, now little girl do your job", said Jeff getting up in her face.

He smirked before cupping her jaw and licking the side of her face.

"Tasty bitch, are you a screamer, I know that cunt is tight", said Jeff staring at her in the eyes.

Tess's eyes glazed up at him.

"You will find out later", said Tess licking her lips.

"I better, you kill my daughter and I'll fuck youe cunt so hard you won't be able to walk, understand my little slut", growled Jeff tweaking her nipple making her arch her back.

He smirked once more gave her a hash kiss before walking out of the door of her apartment.

"Damn you", whispered Tess breathing hard.

"Damn it all to hell", said Tess reaching over for the phone.

After dialing the number, she heard and gruff "Hello".

"Need a favor, need you to take someone out", said Tess smirking. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Liz was walking in a state of bliss. Zan loved her and she couldn't stop smiling.

"Your face will stay like that you know", said Serena smiling at Liz. Liz blushed a deep shade of red.

"So Zan huh?", asked Serena raising her eyebrows at the smiling Liz.

Liz blushed once more.

"Yeah I love your friend Serena, he god, he has changed my life", said Liz looking at Serena.

Serena motioned for Liz to sit down. They were now sitting in Serena and Kyle's home. They were waiting for Maria and Isabel to show up for a girl's day of shopping.

"Liz can I talk to you for a minute?", asked Serena.

Liz nodded her head before taking a seat next to the brunette.

"Have you talked to the police about you know?", asked Serena.

Liz sighed. She had been talking to them but it was like everyone in that department had given up on the case. She wasn't having that though. Her mother and brother's death had to be brought to justice if it were the last thing she did in this world.

"Why I'm asking is, well, don't take this they wrong way or anything like that, it's just I was wondering if this case was going to hurt Zan and Angel?", asked Serena.

But as soon as she said it she regretted it, because Liz's face fell. Liz got up from the coach. She paced in front of Serena.

"I would never, god Serena, I would never hurt Zan or Angel, they mean the world to me", said Liz.

Serena looked up to find Liz's big large eyes staring at her with tears in them. Serena sighed.

"I know that Liz, but your father, I mean he", said Serena.

"Stop it", sad Liz glaring at Serena.

"I know what he did, I was there. And this is none of your business", said Liz glaring at Serena.

Serena sighed.

"Zan and Angel mean the world to me and I don't want them hurt", said Serena.

"And you think I would hurt them", yelled Liz.

"Yes I do, I think your world might hurt them, I think that you trying to get justice for your brother and mother's murder will hurt them", said Serena.

Liz flinched back like she was hit in the face. Where was this coming from, she wondered. Serena and her had been getting along well and now all of a sudden she was attacking her. Liz looked at Serena once more before picking up her purse and walking out of the living room. Kyle walked in then and looked at his wife.

"What was that all about Serena?", asked Kyle looking at her.

"I don't want them hurt, they had been through so much and being with Liz, I don't think is a good idea", said Serena looking at her husband.

Kyle looked at her and walked up close to her.

"That is not your choice to make, Liz loves them we know that and she would never let anything happen to them, so you hurting her like that is going to only make you lose Angel and Zan", said Kyle kissing her forehead.

Serena looked at him.

"She is what is best for him, she is his focus, and that little girl needs a mother and she got that in Liz", said Kyle.

"But she has us, he has us, he doesn't need her", said Serena looking at Kyle.

Kyle moved back from her.

"Are you jealous?", asked Kyle.

Serena's eyes widen.

"You are", stated Kyle.

"Why?", yelled Kyle moving away from Serena.

"Kyle it's not like that, I have been taking care of them and now all of a sudden I'm not important, I'm not worthy or something. I love that little girl and yet Liz gets to be her mother", yelled Serena.

Kyle's eyes widen.

"God Serena do you hear yourself. Liz loves them, we all do but he is in love with her. He wants her and needs her in his life as well as his daughter's. This petty jealousy you have going is childish and to tell you the truth misplaced. How dare you?", asked Kyle glaring at his wife before stomping out of the living room.

Serena clutched her chest in shock. Kyle had never raised his voice to her. She looked at the living room and walked over to the wallet, Liz's wallet that she saw on the floor. It must have slipped out of her purse when she left in a hurry. Serena picked it up and flipped open the wallet. She saw pictures of Liz's mother and brother but the pictures that had the most impact on her, was the ones of Zan and Angel. The last picture in the wallet made tears coming to Serena's eyes. It was a family picture of all of them smiling at the camera. It was the first time she had ever seen Zan smile so wide. Serena continued to look at the picture and closed he eyes.

"What have I done?", asked Serena out loud to herself.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Liz ran to her home. She reached her door and fell to the ground. Tears flowed down her face. She shuddered.

"No I won't hurt them", cried Liz.

She sat down in front of her door and pulled her knees to her chin. Tears flowed down her face. She couldn't hurt Zan and Angel. They meant the world to her.

"Liz, baby what's wrong?", asked a voice behind her.

She knew that voice anywhere. She ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Baby what is it?", asked Zan.

Liz just kept crying.

"Baby tell me, what is it?", asked Zan.

He pulled her back to wipe the tears the flow down her face. Tears kept coming down though.

"I, Zan please believe me I won't ever hurt you or Angel", said Liz taking deep breaths.

"Baby I know that, why are you crying baby?", asked Zan looking her in the eyes.

Liz shook her head and continued to cling to him. Zan looked confused. He sighed and lifted her up in his arms making her cling to him even more.

"Let's get you inside baby and you can tell me what is going on", said Zan.

Liz nodded her head but she still buried her head into his chest though.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Isabel and Maria giggled as they walked into Serena's home.

"Hey Serena where is Liz?", asked Maria smiling.

"I did something stupid", said Serena looking at Maria and Isabel.

"What?", asked Isabel.

Serena took and deep breath and told them what happened. Isabel looked at Serena and couldn't control herself and smacked her hard. Maria could hear the hit throughout the whole living room. Serena held the side of her face in pain.

"How dare you, my brother loves Liz and Liz loves my brother and niece. How could you make her feel like she wasn't important and that she would hurt them? Don't you know that's her biggest fear? God Serena she feels like she failed her mother and brother because she couldn't save them from her father and you say this bullshit. Are you crazy, she probably feels like she is going to hurt them. Do you know what you have done", yelled Isabel staring at the girl.

Maria looked on in shock. She had seen Isabel angry before but never like this. Isabel grabbed her stuff and stomped out of the house slamming the front door behind her. Serena looked at Maria with tears in her eyes. Maria sighed.

"Why Serena? I don't understand why you would do this? I thought Liz had become part of our group. Have you seen how Zan and Angel are when Liz is there? God Serena, I just want to know why?", asked Maria.

Serena sighed and sat down.

"I don't know", sighed Serena.

"Do you have feelings for Zan?", asked Maria looking at Serena.

"What no, I love Kyle?", said Serena not looking at Maria.

Maria sighed.

"Are you sure Serena, I mean I always thought you did, even Kyle felt it. Are you sure this is not your feelings for him that you taking out on Liz?", asked Maria looking at her friend.

They had been friends for years.

"I'm a married woman Maria, I can't no", said Serena looking down.

"I know that you can't but that doesn't mean that feelings are not possible. You have spent a lot of time with him and Angel and you seen him in his most hardest time. Feelings may have developed without you realizing this", said Maria.

"I don't know Maria, I love Kyle, he is the boy I have been in love with for years, but with Zan I don't know. I have these moments when I do feel things but Maria it's not enough to ruin my marriage", said Serena finally looking up at Maria.

Maria nodded her head.

"I love Kyle and only Kyle", said Serena looking at Maria.

Maria nodded her head.

"Then what do you feel for Zan?", asked Maria.

Serena was about to answer when the door slammed opened.

"How dare you Serena, I thought you were my friend. God how could you hurt Liz like that, how could you. I trusted you", yelled Zan.

Serena was about to respond but Zan continued on.

"God she was crying, how could you do that to her. She means the world to me, she is the love of my life. She would never hurt me or my daughter, Serena as of right now I can't stand to even look at you. Stay away from Liz, and especially stay away from me and Angel", yelled Zan before stomping out the door.

Serena flinched when she heard the door to her house slam for the third time that day. She could feel the tears coming to her eyes.

"What have I done", said Serena once more.

Maria walked up to her friend and hugged her tightly as Serena cried in her arms.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Zan opened the door with the set of keys that Liz had given him. He rubbed his eyes and tried to relieve some of the stress that he had been under. When he heard what happened he felt a rage. He had never been so mad before. How could Serena do something like that? Liz was the most amazing person in his life and she would never ever hurt them.

Zan walked in and smiled at the picture he saw. Liz and his daughter were curled up on the coach, both sound asleep n each other's arms. He smiled and walked towards them. He kneeled on the floor and kissed his daughter's hair before kissing Liz's.

"Umm hi", whispered Liz smiling.

"Hi", whispered Zan back.

"Come to bed baby", whispered Zan.

Liz smiled. Zan picked up his daughter and reached out his hands for Liz which she gladly took. They started making their way towards Liz's room but stopped when they heard the doorbell. Liz took Angel from Zan's arms as he walked to answer the door.

He opened it and growled out, "What the fuck are you doing here" as he stared at the person at the door.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"It's done", said Tess smiling and hanging up the phone.

Jeff smirked.

"Good, now come here, you little slut", growled out Jeff.

Tess licked her lips before dropping her pants.

"Fuck me daddy", whispered Tess.

Jeff smirked.

"I love it when you call me that", said Jeff.

Tess smirked as she lowered herself onto his hard erection. She ground down on it making them both moan.

"Oh shit, so tight, so fucking tight", yelled Jeff as his hand slapped her behind making her yelp and scream.

All through the night that was what they did. They had sex and fucked throughout the night. At the end Jeff smirked as he watched the young beauty sleeping.

"What a fine fuck", said Jeff.

He closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Sorry for the long delay, I just have not be feeling inspired to wirte, but I made myself sit down and do it. I'm sorry if it really sucks but the next chapter should be a better one. Thanks for the reviews and feedback, it does wonders.

Zan stared into the eyes of the man that was his father. The man abandoned him and treated him like crap. Cal Langely stood and stared at the boy he considered a son. He had made so much mistakes with Zan.

"I need to talk to you", replied Cal.

Zan actually sneered at him.

" I think you have sad all you had to say when you left me at the age of 14 to fend for myself", yelled Zan trying to keep his temper at bay.

"Zan", whispered Liz coming up behind him.

Angel was tucked safely in her arms, just like they were mother and daughter.

"Liz go inside please", said Zan brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Is that my grand-daughter", asked Cal.

"NO", yelled Zan.

"If she were your granddaughter that would mean you would have a son which you don't", growled out Zan so harshly that it made Liz jump.

Zan gritted his teeth. He hated scaring Liz.

"Please Zan this is important, both your lives are at sakes as well as Angel's", said Cal looking at them pleadingly.

"How do you know my child's name?", asked Zan.

"Because I helped save her", said Cal.

Zan stepped back.

"What do you mean?", asked Liz timidly.

"The transplant, I brought it from your father Liz", said Cal.

Liz gasped and step back. She looked panicked.

"You knew where that murderer was and yet you didn't report him to the police", yelled Liz.

This woke Angel up.

"Lizzie?", called out Angel.

Liz looked down at the little girl in her arms.

"I'm sorry baby", whispered Liz before whispering in hush tones in her ears to get Angel back to sleep.

Liz walked to the bedroom in the back tucking Angel in.

"Love you mommy", whispered Angel.

This brought tears to Liz's eyes. That little girl that held her heart called her mommy. She sighed before she remembered what made her come tuck Angel in. She needed answers. She walked towards the living room and saw Zan and Cal glaring at each other. More like Zan glaring and Cal trying to ignore the look that Zan was giving him.

"Why?", asked Liz as soon as she walked in.

"He approached me, have no idea how he knew that Angel needed a transplant but anyway I gave him the money. He was desperate for money at the time, didn't know why until after Angel got the transplant from your brother. I didn't know that he killed his wife and son", said Cal.

"Why should we believe you?", asked Zan.

"Because it's the truth and we are running out of time. Look Zan you know I'm not normal and you know you normal", said Cal cutting to the chase.

"I wanted you to grow up normally but I couldn't, they caught up with me", said Cal sighing.

They were running out of time.

"Who?", asked Liz

"The FBI, they found out, I had to leave quickly but I knew that I couldn't take you with me Zan, if I did you would have been caught too", said Cal.

"Look there is no time, so I'm going to spit it out, Liz your father is not human and neither are you. He is working with Zan's enemies and that girl Tess that Isabel probably told you about. They want the heir to the throne so they could control it and the only way to do that is to either get Tess pregnant by you Zan or take your child with Liz", said Cal.

Zan and Liz looked shocked at all this information.

"Liz is not Angel's birth mother", said Zan.

"Yes she is", said Cal.

"NO I'm not I only met them a couple of months ago", said Liz looking at the man confused.

Cal knew what he was going to say was going to get him angry.

"Ava isn't the mother, I made you think that", said Cal.

"What", yelled Zan.

"Ava I made you think you were sleeping with her. You were too scared of commitment at the time and I knew that there would be no way for the heir to be born on time so I made so adjustments", said Cal.

Zan and Liz looked confused.

"Back up what in the world are you talking about?", asked Liz.

"Liz you are the chosen one, the queen of our planet Antar. You see in our past life Zan he had put a signature on you so in any lifetime he would be able to find you. But in this lifetime it was taking too long. Anyway I distracted Tess from finding you Zan that's why you were separated from Isabel. I knew that you would need Michael so I made sure that he was near you. Anyway, Liz remembering that one time when you got drunk in college, you passed out completely. Well I saw my opportunity, I took you Liz", said Cal.

He knew that anger was coming but he didn't expect it like this. He felt his body being slammed across the room. There Zan stood with his hands out in front of him and his eyes blazing green. His whole body was lit up in green sparks.

"What did you do to her?", yelled Zan.

His face contorted in anger.

"I took the eggs out of her body and implanted into Ava's body. I had to make sure that Angle was conceived on time. She was pregnant before you slept with her", said Cal.

He saw rush him and slam him into the wall. He couldn't breath Zan had his hands wrapped around his neck.

"Give me a reason not to snap your neck right now", growled Zan.

His body was on fire. He felt nothing but pure rage. Cal could see the old Zan fiercely in this Zan's eyes.

"You fucking touched my girl, giving me a reason for me not to fucking snap yah mutha fuckin neck nows duckes", yelled Zan with his NY accent spilling forward.

"You need me to defeat Kivar", gasped Cal trying to pry Zan's large hands from his now red neck.

Zan growled before slamming him once more against the wall and letting him sag to the floor.

"Dukes starts explainin", growled Zan.

Cal tried to breath.

"Aint gots alls days", said Zan with his eyes still sparking green.

Liz looked on. One would think that she would be scared of Zan but she wasn't in fact she wad aroused. Cal saw it. He knew that he had to make this quick because Liz's body was preparing itself to mate with Zan right now. Liz was breathing in shallow. She was hot and she wanted Zan now. Zan sniffed the air and shifted around. He could see Liz trembling.

"Hurry", growled Zan walking up to Cal.

"You have to get Liz pregnant the natural way. Even thought Angel is the heir this child that will be in Liz's belly will be the successor. He will take the throne", said Cal.

"Kivar doesn't want that, and Tess will try to get it, you have to make sure that Liz gets pregnant before Jeff kills her", said Cal.

He still was having a hard time breathing.

"I don't have time, but Zan she needs you badly, she can sense the alien in you. The part of you that you had suppressed for so long", said Cal.

Zan was barely listening though. He could see Liz rubbing her legs together trying to increase friction. He knew he had to mate with her. There was no other way.

"Zan", whispered Liz.

His eyes glowed green. He felt his body transforming into something else, something alien. He couldn't control it. Cal knew what he was doing. He had to get Zan to tap into his alien side but mostly he had to get Zan to tap into his king side tonight. It was important that it had to be tonight otherwise it couldn't be done. Cal thought that if he artificially got Liz and Zan's egg and sperm together and implanted it into a host that it would be fine but it wasn't enough. It wasn't a strong enough concentration of Zan and Liz. Jeff knew that that's why he didn't care about Angel that much. Even though she may have some rights to the throne Kivar can easily take it from her with a fight but this being that will be produced tonight Kivar couldn't defeat it at all.

"Get out" growled Zan not even looking at Cal.

Cal got up and walked out of the apartment. He had to watch guard because after this Zan will feel very weak.

"Liz", growled Zan marching up to her.

Liz sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them her eyes were glowing bright red.

"Yous mines understands", yelled Zan.

His accent had long made his way through. It was like he forgot his formal education and he returned to his street ways. Liz growled at him before rushing into his arms. Zan attached his mouth and bit her neck.

"Mines", growled Zan once more.

He kissed her like a man starved. He couldn't get enough. He could see his bite marks all over her neck. He reached down and tore her shirt off of her slender body. He growled again. He attached his mouth to nipple and sucked hard.

"Oh Zan. Oh baby Zan", moaned Liz humped away at him.

He got on top of her.

"Liz you mines, got that", growled Zan.

He ripped her pants down her slender legs and ripped her panties off. He had to taste her wet body. He opened her legs wide and buried his tongue deep into her cunt.

"I'ms gonna pop your cheery babe", said Zan.

Liz rode his face hard.

"Yes, oh yes", moaned Liz.

She placed her fingers in her mouth and started sucking hard. She was in heat. Neither of them knew that their body temperature was over a 115 degrees. Liz bit hard on her fingers. Zan thrust his tongue to deep into her pussy that he did indeed pop her cheery. She gasped in pain but soon returned to pleasure.

Cal stood outside the door. He knew what he did was wrong. He knew that he sprayed them with a liquid that would increase their arousal level, but it had to be done, Liz needed protection. Her father had a hit out for her. He could not let Zan's future queen die nor let his daughter-in-law die as well. Liz was too important for the war. Cal closed his eyes. He smirked when he heard Liz dirty language.

"Fuck me, Zan fuck me hard", yelled Liz totally out of control.

Zan pulled out his cock and slammed into her waiting heat. He couldn't stop and he drove in and out and in and out continuously. He could hear the slaps their bodies were making but he couldn't stop now if he tried. He could feel the deep marks that Liz was leaving on his back. He looked down at Liz and their eyes connected. Red and Green sparks met and their bodies lifted off the ground and Zan's hands interlaced with Liz and shot out energy all over the living room. The screams that their body was omitting should have woke up Angel but somehow it didn't. The earth shook at the force of their joining. Zan drove in harder into her body. Her legs were on his shoulders now. He looked down at her once more.

"My Queen", yelled Zan.

"My throne", yelled Zan.

He looked up and smiled. The crown adorned his head appeared. The seal that showed that he was queen surrounded then in bright lights. Zan smirked and came hard into her body. He made sure that he implanted his seed, his future heir.

"Maximus would be his name", said Cal smiling.

The heir would be mighty Maximus. Liz would nick name him Max. Liz's belly carried the heir. Cal smiled and closed his eyes sighing that's why he never felt that sent him flying into the house. Zan growled at the interruption. He looked up and he heard Liz gasped but he continued. Jeff Parker stood before them with his hands raised. He was going to kill them. But Cal knew.

"Too Late", said Cal smiling with blood spilling form his nose and mouth.

Liz eyes turned bright red once more with Zan thrusting into her body she raised her hand. She smirked at him.

"Welcome home you little shit, this is for my mother and brother", said Liz in a voice that was not human.

Zan growled once more and thrust harder. Liz closed her eyes at the sensation. Raised her hands and fired.

"Oh fuck, Zan that's the spot", was the last words that could be heard as the world exploded around them.

"NO", yelled Kivar slamming his fists. They all received the signal. Zan the king was back in full force and power. "What are we going to do sire?", asked one many.

"Kill them all", growled Kivar.

"Kill them all", yelled Kivar slamming his fists down hard shaking with fury.

He would kill them all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Liz opened her eyes and looked around the apartment. She looked down and gasped out in shock. Her whole body was covered in bite marks and green streaks of light were flowing up and down her body. She looked to the side and saw Zan laying beside her completely naked. What made her gasp even more was the sight of Cal. She remembered that he came over and nothing after that. What in the world was going on?

"Zan?", called out Liz looking all over the apartment.

It was like a battle zone. She wondered what happened.

"Oh God, Angel", said Liz picking up her clothing and hopping around trying to put them on to rush to Angel's room.

"Ummm", moaned out Zan shifting his body and waking up form his slumber.

"Liz?", asked Zan looking at her in shock.

There in front of him was Liz completely naked. He looked down and saw that he was naked as well.

"What the hell happened", asked Zan groaning at the slight head ache that had formed.

"The heir has been conceived", coughed out Cal from behind them.

"Oh god", said Liz turning her body around to get dressed quickly.

"What the hell happened?", asked Zan trying to ignore the head ache that he was suffering from.

"You will remember soon enough", said Cal.

He groaned at the pain. Jeff Parker hit him hard with the power blast.

Flashback……………………..

"Welcome home you little shit, this is for my mother and father", said Liz in a voice that wasn't human.

She raised her hand unleashing a power blast. Jeff ran across the room avoiding it. Cal raised his hand as well hitting Jeff Parker in the back making the other man stubble forward losing his balance. Liz and Zan were in their own world right now. Jeff sneered raising his hands to shoot at them both but he knew that he couldn't because they were protected. They were too late to stop the conception so the only way to win was to kidnap the heir when he was born. He knew exactly what to do. He was going need reinforcements. He smirked at Cal blasting the man that was weak hitting him in the chest before leaving the house. Cal gasped at the sensation and closing his eyes to the pain.

End Flashback……………………………………

Liz walked Angel's bedroom to find Angel sleeping peacefully. Liz sat down next to the little girl brushing her hair back from her forehead. Liz bent and kissed her forehead.

Flashes……………..

"Mom can I play with my brother?", asked Angel smiling at Liz.

Liz bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Sure baby but make sure not to stay up to late, you both have school tomorrow", answered Liz.

Angel smiled bouncing out of the room End of Flash

Liz gasped. Angel woke up at the sound.

"Morning", said Liz smiling at the little girl.

"Morning", repeated Angel before rubbing the sleep from her eyes and kissing Liz on the cheek.

"Where's daddy?", asked Angel.

"In the living room", said Liz.

Liz smiled when Angel reached over wanting to be picked up. Liz reached over and picked her up. When she was assaulted with the images of last night.

"My god", whispered Liz.

Meanwhile in the living room……………

"What is going on?", asked Zan once more getting dressed.

Cal gasped out in pain. Zan looked at Cal, the man that was supposed to be his father and walked over and healed him getting flashed of all that has happened.

"My god", he heard behind him.

He spun around looking into Liz's surprised eyes. Zan looked at her almost afraid that she would freak out. God he was so rough with her last night. He didn't know what came over him, it was like he was inhuman. He shuddered at the thought. He always just wanted to be normal.

"Liz, I god what did I do", said Zan more to himself then to her.

Liz walked over to him still holding Angel in her arms. She set Angel down and stood before him. Zan's head was bent down. He actually was trembling in fear. Liz reached over and cupped his cheeks.

"Zan, my love", said Liz making him looking her in the eyes.

"Liz I'm so sorry, god I basically raped you, god Liz", said Zan looking at her.

"Zan, you didn't, I remember everything, and god it was hot", said Liz giggling.

Zan smiled at her.

"Liz umm about that umm", said Zan.

Liz smiled at him and took his hand placing it on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant", said Liz looking at him.

"This is going to be our second baby together, this time I get to experience being pregnant", said Liz smiling at him.

Zan thought that she was taking this too calmly.

"Liz look what I did to you, god I was so rough with you, I don't ever want to hurt you like that again", said Zan cupping her cheeks.

"You wont baby, you wont", said Liz.

"Alright come baby let's get something in that little tummy of your Angel", said Liz.

Angel smiled bouncing up and down.

"Pancakes mommy", said Angel running into the kitchen.

Liz smiled at that. Angel ran but stopped when she noticed Cal sitting in their living room.

"Who you?", asked Angel tilting her head to the side.

Zan walked over to his daughter bending down.

"Well baby that is your grand dad, he is my dad", said Zan.

Cal looked at him surprised. Angel smiled at Cal before running into the kitchen.

"We have more to discuss but first we have to get Angel her breakfast", said Zan.

Cal nodded his head. Liz was already in the kitchen humming to a song on the radio. Zan took a seat after fixing the coffee. Cal took a seat across from Zan sipping on his coffee as well.

"So grand dad what do grand dads do?", asked Angel looking at Cal with her chin leaning on both her hands.

She wanted to know everything.

"Well we get to spoil the grand children with toys and candy and everything", said Cal smiling at the little girl.

Angel's eyes lit up at that.

"Welly", asked Angel getting excited.

Liz placed a plate of pancakes in front of Angel which made her smile even more.

"Eat up baby", said Liz kissing her forehead.

"Thanks mommy", said Angel tucking into her food.

"Slow down princess don't want you to chock", said Zan smiling at her.

Cal looked at the little family that they formed and wished he didn't have to bring such bad news to them. They didn't deserve it at all.

"Time for your bath Angel", said Liz cleaning her face that was now covered in syrup.

Angel pouted but relented when Liz gave her a pointed look. As soon as they left Zan looked at Cal. Cal sighed and began his story.

"Zan I didn't want to leave you but they were catching up to me so I had to. I knew that they didn't know about you and that you were of age to take care of yourself so I ran. I didn't want to leave but I had no choice", said Cal looking at the only person he considered family.

Zan sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"I understand I really do but this is not about us, its about Liz. About this Kivar dude that is coming after us", said Zan.

Cal looked surprised that he even knew that.

"I saw flashes from you when I healed you, I also know that Jeff Parker is like his second in command and he basically wants to take my babies away, what I don't understand is why is it that this child in Liz's belly is the true heir rather than Angel?", asked Zan.

"Because this child is all you, he won't be mixed with another woman's DNA. Even though I placed your sperm and Liz's eggs into Ava, Ava's DNA still diluted you and Liz's DNA making the concentration not as strong as this child she is carrying", explained Cal.

"How do we stop Kivar?", asked Zan.

"I don't know I don't know the prophecy that well. I know that there is a book that tells everything but I don't have it, it's in Roswell, in a cave", said Cal.

Zan nodded his head.

"We have to figure out how to kill Kivar because there is no way he is coming to hurt my family", said Zan looking determined.

He heard the doorbell then. He got up to answer it. Liz walked out of the room and smiled at him both walking to the door. Zan opened the door and glared at the person standing at the other side.

"Zan who is it?", asked Liz opening the door wider.

Liz looked at the person and tensed up.

"What do you want Serena", growled out Zan.

"Can we talk", said Serena looking at Zan and Liz.

Zan looked at Liz. Liz nodded her head. He opened the door wider letting her in. 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's NOte: Sorry for the long delay, I have been having a hard time writing this part. Bad case of laziness and writer's block, a very bad combination. Thanks for the reviews. peace

Chapter 9

Zan tried to contain his anger. Serena had been his friend for 4 years now since the birth of his baby but now he didn't know who she was. He thought that he did but obviously he didn't. He tried to ruin his relationship with his girl. He loved Liz and he confided in Serena about that. Serena turned around and used Liz's insecurities that he told Serena about to make her break up with him. Zan took a seat with Liz by his side.

"Cal can you watch Angel please", said Zan looking at Cal.

Cal just nodded his head. He walked over and tried not to glare at the young woman. He could feel her feelings towards Zan and it made him uncomfortable. He sighed. He went in to visit is grand daughter.

"Hey gran dad", said Angel smiling and waving at him.

"Hey Angel, so what are you doing?", asked Cal.

"Playing with trucks, me like trucks", said Angel smiling crashing the two cars together.

"You don't like Barbie?", asked Cal and then bust out laughing when he saw the look of disgust on his grand daughter's face.

"I just wanted to talk to you both", said Serena looking down.

Liz just looked uncomfortable. Zan noticed this and tightened his hold. He gave her hand a squeeze telling her that he was there. Liz nodded her head and tried to be calm.

"I'm so sorry Liz, I was out of line and I shouldn't have said what I said", said Serena finally looking up.

"I didn't want to say those things I was just god I don't know I'm just so sorry", said Serena after both Liz and Zan did not say anything to her apology.

Liz and Zan looked at the woman in front of them but still said nothing.

"Are you not going to answer me. I mean Zan we were friends for four years and you would let something like this get in the way of out friendship", asked Serena.

She knew as soon as she saw his face that she said the wrong thing.

"I threw away our friendship. I did. That's funny because I seems to me that you did that on your own. You used what I said about my fears about Liz and used her insecurities and used that information to make her break up with me. You know how I feel about Liz. How could you do that? You know I thought you were a friend I thought I could tell you anything but you betrayed my trust. I find my girl crying her eyes out and I find out you were responsible for that", yelled Zan.

Liz looked at Serena's face and she knew. She could feel it. She now understood.

"You love him", said Liz looking at Serena.

Serena looked up shocked and looked at Zan that had the same look on his face.

"That's why you said those horrible things to me, that's why you only want him to yourself", said Liz.

She could feel the tears coming to the surface. What if Zan left her? What if Zan realized that Serena was the one that he wanted? He was standing there looking on in shock.

"Is it true?", asked Zan looking at Serena.

Serena had tears flowing down her face.

"Do you?", asked Zan.

"I don't know maybe", said Serena looking into his eyes.

She could feel herself drowning in them.

"What about Kyle, he is your husband", asked Zan looking at Serena in total and utter shock.

"I know I just I love you Zan, I really do", said Serena before pulling him in for a kiss.

Zan was shocked and pushed her back.

"What the hell did you do that for", yelled Zan.

He looked back and saw the utter devastation on Liz's face before seeing her turn and run out of the room.

"Liz", yelled Zan.

Serena grabbed his arm trying to stop him.

"Zan I", said Serena.

"How could you", yelled Zan.

"Get out of my house", said Zan deathly calm.

How could she do that to him in front of Liz.

"Get out", said Zan pointing to the door.

He didn't even look back once. Serena stood there in the living room with tears flowing down her face. God what did she do now. She looked at the living room. There she saw it. This whole house was filled with pictures of Liz. She could see that Liz had woven herself into their lives. Serena's heart broke when she heard Angel call out

"Mommy".

She knew that she just ruined two friendships. Serena gasped when she turned around. There stood her husband. She could see the tears in his eyes. He said nothing and just walked out. He could feel his heart squeeze at hearing his wife say that she loved another man, a man that was his friend. But the real zinger was when she kissed him. He walked away from there. He didn't blame Zan in this no. He didn't know how Zan felt about him and Kyle knew that Zan didn't feel anything towards Serena. He walked away quicker he had to get away from there.

"Oops sorry", said Kyle as he bumped into someone.

"Oh that's okay", said the pretty blond in front of him.

"Yeah, umm excuse me", said Kyle.

"Umm yeah, my name is Courtney, what's yours", said the girl smiling.

"Umm Kyle", said Kyle finally looking into the eyes of the girl.

He felt a spark as his hand touched hers.

"Liz baby talk to me", said Zan through the door.

Liz pulled her legs to her body and hugged them. She had tears flowing down her face. How could Serena kiss him like she wasn't even in the room? What if Zan loved Serena? He knew her a lot longer.

"I love you baby, only you. Serena means nothing to me, right now she is not even my friend. You baby are the love of my life and god, please open the door", said Zan.

He was about to walk away when he heard the click and the knob turning. He looked at her tear filled eyes and opened his arm to her. She ran into them and sobbed.

"Oh baby girl, I love you only you", whispered Zan in her ear.

Cal looked on at the couple. He smiled. It was better that they were together. They were stronger together.

"How about we go away for the week. I have a week off and so do you, so let's go", said Zan smiling.

Liz nodded her head and hugged him tightly.

"Where ares wes going daddy?", asked Angel tilting her head to the side.

"Roswell", said Zan.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Serena sat in her living room. Kyle had not come home that night. She wanted no needed to talk to him. She didn't know what to do. The door opened then and she saw Kyle walking in. He barely looked at her. He made his way straight into their bedroom and started packing. Serena followed him.

"What are you doing?", asked Serena.

"Something I should have done a long time ago, leave", said Kyle.

"Please Kyle, you can't", said Serena.

"Can't just watch me, I can't stand to look at you, every time that I do all I could see is my wife cheating on me", yelled Kyle.

He put more stuff in the suitcase.

"How could you ruin two relationships, how can you be so selfish", said Kyle looking at the woman that he thought he knew but obviously didn't.

"I'm sorry", said Serena with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah so am I", said Kyle.

"Kyle please don't leave me I'll do anything", said Serena trying to grab unto his arm.

Kyle looked at her with pure anger and removed her fingers from his arm.

"It's too late", said Kyle before spinning on his heel and walking away.

She could hear the front door slam shut and that's when she broke down and cried. She cried for a long time before reaching over to the phone.

"Hello".

"Maria, I made a mistake, please I need you", cried Serena.

"I'll be there in ten", said Maria before hanging up.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So you want to go to Roswell, why Zan", asked Isabel looking at her brother.

"Because Iz", said Zan looking into her worried eyes.

"Wait a minute, why in the world is in Roswell and why do you the both of you looked so uncomfortable", said Michael looking at Alex and Isabel.

"What's in Roswell?", asked Michael when they didn't answer.

"Our Destiny", answered Zan looking at Michael.

Liz trembled when she heard that word. It seemed like something she eerily remembered him saying to her before. She couldn't stop the feeling of danger that suddenly gripped her. She knew that they would find answers there to not only their heritage but the answer to her mother and brother's murder as well. But she couldn't shake this feeling that something horrible would happen to one of them when they got there. She held Angel closer to her body and rubbed her belly. She had to protect her children.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So where are we going again?", asked Jeff looking at the blond driving the car.

"Roswell", smirked Tess.

Jeff nodded his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Authorr's Note: I'm so fvery sorry for the long delay but I just been having a hard time lately. Family issues and I just couldn't get back into the flow of things. Thanks for reading and your patience it means alot. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Review. Thanks

Chapter 10

Zan looked around his bedroom and walked over to the dresser. He picked up the pictures on the dresser and sighed. It was taken two months ago. They were all smiling at the camera well everyone except Michael that looked like he was wincing out in pain. Zna laughed because he remembered that Maria was pinching Michael trying to making him smile. He sighed once more as his eyes wondered to Serena that was standing between him and Kyle. How could she do that to Kyle, how could she do that to Liz? Zan sighed once more. He didn't know what to do but he knew that he wouldn't let Serena mess up his relationship with Liz.

"Mommy" giggled out Angel as Liz tickled her in the other room.

Zan walked over to Angel's bed room and smiled at the picture that Liz and Angel made.

"She is a beautiful mom isn't she", said Cal.

Zan looked at this "father" and nodded his head.

"You know I never thought about it but Angel kind of looks like Liz. I thought it was Ava's round face but it's Liz's", said Zan.

Cal nodded his head.

"We have to talk Zan", said Cal.

Zan sighed.

"I really don't want to", said Zan.

"I just want to say I'm sorry, I know I wasn't a great father", said Cal.

"Because you are not my father at least not really", said Zan walking out of the room.

That hurt. Cal tried not to take it personally but he always loved Zan like he was his own but he didn't know how to show it. He just wasn't good at it.

"I am your father, at least I want to be you know", said Cal following him into the kitchen.

Zan looked at the man that had raised him at least try to raise him for the first few years of his life. He hated the man in front of him as much as he loved him but he just wasn't ready to forgive him yet.

"Let's not talk about this alright", said Zan opening the fridge to get something to drink.

Kal nodded his head knowing that Zan wasn't ready.

"What are you going to do about you know?", asked Kal.

Zan sighed again for what seemed to be the 100th time. Serena the woman that was his friend basically tried to ruin his relationship with the love of his life. What did he do to make her love him? He never gave any indication that he had feelings for her or that he would pursue anything with her. She was married. God Kyle, how could she do that to Kyle. He didn't deserve this. Kyle was a great friend to him and he felt like he betrayed him even though it wasn't his fault.

"So Roswell, what do we have to expect?", asked Zan avoiding Kal's previous question.

Kal gave him a look telling him that he could not avoid the topic of Serena for long. Zan glared right back telling him to keep out of it.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Maria rang the bell to Serena's home. She knew something horrible must have happened because Serena was crying so hard on the phone. She said she made a mistake. Maria sighed once more. Maria was distracted when she saw an enraged Isabel walking up to the house.

"Oh no", whispered Maria.

She wondered once more what in the world did Serena do. Serena opened the door with tears in her eyes. Maria felt sorry for her friend. But was quickly shocked at what happened next. Isabel punched Serena right in her face.

"Stay away from my brother and Liz, you no good two timing whore", yelled Isabel before glaring and walking back to her car and speeding away.

Maria had her mouth hanging down. Serena held her face and winced at the pain.

"What happened?", asked Maria walking into the house.

Serena looked down and the whole story spilled out, from her going to Zan's house, her half ass apology, to kissing Zan in front of Liz, and lastly Kyle seeing everything and leaving their marriage. Maria stared at her friend in shock. Maria said nothing for a long time.

"Please Maria say something", said Serena looking at her friend.

Maria got up and started pacing back and forth.

"You want me to say something", said Maria looking at Serena.

"Are you crazy, how could you do that?", yelled Maria.

"Look I don't need this, I just needed you support", said Serena getting up.

Maria shoved her down though.

"Well you aint getting it from me. You and your stupidity ruined two relationships. Liz and Zan were your friends and you kiss him. You are married Serena. Married. Doesn't that word mean anything to you? How could you do this? You love Zan are you crazy?", yelled Maria.

"You can't help who you love", answered Serena.

"Yeah I know that but you can control your actions. Your actions have consequences. Do you know what hurt you must of caused Liz when you kissed Zan. Are you that selfish? You only care about your love for him, what about the hurt you caused Kyle, Liz, Zan, and Angel. Because that is what your actions did Serena, you hurt people. You only cared about your love that you didn't care about Kyle's love for you, Liz's love for Zan, only yours. You are selfish and I never thought I would say that to you. If you are looking for sympathy you clearly called the wrong person. I am never one to be for breaking up a family because that is what you did when you decided to be selfish", said Maria picking up her bag and walking out the door.

Serena sat on the floor and sobbed. She never thought about the consequences of her actions until now.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You want to go to Roswell Michael?", asked Maria looking at her husband.

She had just came from Serena's home and she was still angry at the woman. She knew that she shouldn't have been that harsh but she couldn't believe that Serena would do such a thing. Michael sighed he knew that his wife had it out with Serena, she pretty much told him everything. He didn't agree with Serena's actions either but people make mistakes. But that wasn't a mistake was it. He didn't even know anymore.

"Yes Maria, we have to go there it's important, and I want you and Rath to go with me. I don't know why but it's just important okay", said Michael.

Maria sat down and sighed. Their son Rath was looking at his parents from his high chair in the kitchen he didn't know what was going on but his parents weren't in a happy mood. He knew they fought all the time but that's how they were this time was different though and he was scared. Rath gave out a cry.

"Oh baby what's wrong?", asked Maria looking at her son.

"Mommy something wrong", said Rath looking into his mother's eyes.

Maria looked at Michael. Rath never exhibited much powers before only something small, like moving something half an inch. When he first did, that Maria almost had a heart attack. Even though she knew about her husband's out worldly origins she never thought that Rath would have powers at all. It crossed her mind but since he was already 4 years old and still did not display any powers she thought he was completely human like his cells showed. When Rath was first born they tested him and he came out normal.

"Why do you say that little man?", asked Maria.

Rath shrugged his shoulders but held on tightly to his mother. He calmed down a little bit when he felt his father rubbing his back.

"Something is gonna happen daddy", said Rath looking at his father.

Michael nodded his head and held his family. He had a feeling something was going to happen when they reached Roswell also but he knew that it was important for them to be there.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Liz wondered to the kitchen on Zan's apartment he had moved there about a couple of months ago, as much as he loved Maria and Michael he wanted a place of his own. He got a job tending bar at a nightclub. Liz usually baby sat for him.

"I want you to move in with me", said Zan.

"Or we can move in with you", said Zan looking at Liz.

Liz looked shocked for a minute. She sat down across from him in the kitchen and took his hands.

"Are you sure?", asked Liz.

Zan nodded his head and took a sip of his coffee.

"I love you Liz, I want to be with you all the time. This is perfect you know, plus you are the mother of my children, you deserve to be there every step of the way. I want to see you grow with my child in your belly. Please", whispered Zan kissing her hands

. Liz smiled and kissed his hands in return. She nodded her head.

"I would love that, I can move in here since its only one of me and this apartment is slightly bigger then mine", said Liz.

Zan nodded his head.

"I can't believe I'm having a baby", said Liz smiling.

Zan smiled at her.

"You are going to be a great mom", said Zan.

"You are already a great mom to Angel", said Zan.

Their heads snapped up when they heard giggling coming from Angel's room.

"Her and Kal are having a ball", said Liz smiling.

Zan nodded his head but said nothing.

"He's trying", whispered Liz.

"I know but it's still hard", answered Zan.

"I know baby I know", said Liz looking him in the eye.

She did know her father had killed her brother and her mother. Her father had almost killed her. Now that father was probably waiting to make his move on their family again.

"Come here", said Zan.

Liz walked over to him and sat on his lap. Zan held her tightly. He knew that she was remembering her family. It was the family that made it possible for his daughter to be alive today. He even got used to Angel's weird fascination with French fries because he knew she got it from Liz's brother, Kevin. After a while Liz said something that made him clench his teeth.

"What are you going to do about Serena".

He looked her in the eyes.

"Nothing", said Zan and closed his eyes trying to curb his anger at his former friend.

Liz nodded her head. She didn't agree, she was hurt by Serena's actions and she knew that Zan was angry. It was never good to keep her anger inside. She knew what she had to do.

11111111111111111111111111111111111

"So she kissed him", asked Courtney looking at the sullen man sitting across from her in a small café near times square.

Kyle nodded his head and took a sip of his coffee. He had slept in a hotel last night because frankly he could not be near his soon to be ex-wife. He had decided that he just could not be with a woman that was in love with someone else. It just wasn't possible in a marriage. Courtney looked at the man again and felt his pain. She had just come out of a messy divorce herself. Her husband had decided to sleep with half of New York. She had come home to find another woman as well as another man in her bed with her husband taking them both on. That picture would forever embedded in her head. She took hold of his hand as a gesture of friendship but the spark she felt was nothing of the sort. Kyle looked at her and smiled. Oh no she was in trouble.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

"Coming", yelled out Serena.

She opened the door and gasped. Liz looked at her in the eye.

"Can we talk", said Liz.

Serena nodded her head and let the other woman pass through. She gently closed the door and got herself ready for a long talk.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Welcome to Roswell, God its horrible to be back", said Tess with disgust looking at the town that she came to hate more then ever before.

"Bitch let's find a hotel room so we could fuck", said Jeff smirking.

Tess let out a moan as he reached over and tweaked her nipple.

Hours later after fucking with Jeff she lay on the bed and smirked.

"Those fuckers are here".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Flight 212 to Roswell, New Mexico now boarding".

Isabel looked at Alex and tried to curb her nervousness. She hadn't be back home for a long time. Yes she spoke to her adoptive parents all the time but she really did not miss Roswell. The only thing good that came out of that place were her parents and Alex, nothing else.

"Where were this morning Liz?", asked Zan looking at Liz that was holding Angel in her arms.

"I had to run an errand", said Liz.

Zan looked at her and he knew that she wasn't telling him the whole story but he would wait until she was ready to tell him. He knew that it must have been something big. Liz looked at Angel and kissed the little girls forehead.

"No one is taking away my family from me", whispered Liz before following Zan onto the plane.

" No one", said Liz.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Serena looked at Liz sitting across from her and held her breath. She was in all honesty scared about what the other woman wanted to talk to her about. Liz looked at the woman that tried to ruin her relationship with the love of her life.

"Serena I'm not going to drag this out longer than necessary so I'm going to say what I have to say and leave after that. Serena nodded her head but said nothing. She knew that there was nothing to say.

"I thought you were my friend but obviously I was wrong. You thought you feelings for Zan were more important than our friendship. I'm not going to be mad about it because I rather know now than find out later down the road when I'm married to Zan" said Liz looking at her directly in the eye.

Liz saw the spark of anger and then sadness before the woman in front her became indifferent.

"I will marry him Serena because I love him, the real love the one that you obviously think you feel towards Zan but I don't think so", said Liz trying to keep her anger at bay.

"How do you know that I don't love him, because I do", yelled Serena.

Liz laughed at the woman in front of her.

"Love if that is love I don't want any part of that kind of love. You were married Serena, you took a vow to honor your husband but you spit on that vow. You kissed my boyfriend in front of me showing me how respectable you are, you continue to say you love Zan instead of trying to fix your marriage. I find that funny. I'm not mad at you, Zan is easy to love, but he is not for you to love. He never will be. He is my soulmate, my other half, and the father of my children", said Liz rubbing her belly.

Serena's eyes bugged out her head. Liz picked up her purse and began to leave there was nothing left for her to say.

"Why did you really come her Liz? Was it to rub my face in it?", asked Serena.

"God no, I thought I would come here and see if you really that selfish or you honestly made a mistake, Know I know, good day Dr. Valenti or actually since I know tht Kyle will be getting a divorce, goodbye Dr. Anderson", said Liz looking at the other women.

She felt nothing. She wasn't even angry at her, this woman had more troubles that she could ever give her. Liz left that house and knew that she would never come back. Her friendship with Serena was gone that much she knew. Now was the time to move on with her life, one with Zan and Angel and the baby that lay in her womb waiting to be born.

111111111111111111111111111111111111

Zan sat across from Kal saying nothing. Kal looked at the man that he still considered to be his son. He knew that he didn't do right by him but he had no choice or so he kept telling himself. He sighed once more. They were leaving for the airport in a little while. Liz had left to run some errands and Angel was playing in her room.

"Zan you know what is waiting for you there", said Kal, sipping his coffee.

Zan nodded his head and looked down. He knew exactly what awaited him there, his supposed destiny. He had come to hate that word. Zan looked down at his arms that still were adorned with his tattoos. He knew when he had them down that it wasn't just for decoration. He knew that they meant something. Kal looked at them too.

"It's the royal four. You, Liz, Michael, and Isabel", said Kal looking at Zan's tattoos.

"Then where did that bitch Tess come into this?", asked Zan.

"She wanted to be queen in fact it was her that started the war that got us all sent here", said Kal.

Zan looked at him and nodded so that he could continue.

"You had a great love, Liz's past self her name was Angel", said Kal.

Zan raised an eyebrow at that.

"Like my daughter", said Zan.

Kal nodded his head.

" Well you guys had that fairytale romance, she was the maid at your home, but it didn't matter to you, you fought hard with everyone to make sure that she was allowed to be by your side, Everyone thought you was crazy, even your mother was against it but you were determined to make her your queen", said Kal smirking.

He remembered who Zan used to be. Zan was no different now as he was then.

"So Tess her name was Ava was supposed to be your chosen one everyone expected you to marry her but when you chose a "commoner" over royalty she sought out vengeance on both you and Liz. She got her brother Kivar to rage a war on our world that still continues to this day. Our people try to fight back but you have to understand that our world wasn't a world that went to war we were a neutral force that never attacked another nation. The last war we had was 50 years before you came into power", said Kal.

"Who is ruling in my place?", asked Zan.

"Kivar", said Kal.

Zan looked at the man in front of him. He knew what that meant.

"I have to go back don't I", stated Zan.

"I don't know, if we can get Kivar defeated here, maybe you won't have to", said Kal. Zan nodded his head and sighed.

"Daddy", squealed Angel jumping into her father's lap.

"Hey babygirl", whispered Zna kissing her forehead.

"Granddaddy, you promised to come play twurks with me", said Angel with a slight lisp. Kal smiled at her.

"I was just coming now", said Kal smiling at the little girl.

Zan looked at Kal over Angel's head.

"We have to leave Angel, we are going on vacation remember to Roswell where Aunt Isabel lives", said Zan.

Angel nodded her head and smiled before running off to her room. She came back a minute later dragging a small powerpuff suitcase.

"I'm weadie daddy", said Angel smiling.

Zan laughed. The suitcase coud barely close because Angel stuffed all of teddy bears and toy cars there what she forgot was to put clothing into the suitcase.

"Angel we already packed a suitcase for you, remember", said Zan smiling at his little girl.

"Oh yeah, momma did it", said Angel bobbing her head.

Angel ran back to her room just as quickly as she came in.

"That kid has a lot of energy", said Kal.

Zan nodded his head in agreement.

"Its time to go", said Kal.

Zan nodded his head and went to go get Angel from her room.

111111111111111111111111111111111111

Angel sat in the middle seat between both her parents on the airplane that was to fly them to Roswell. She could feel the nervous and tense energy all around her. She was young but she knew that something wrong was going to happen. She looked on the other side of the airplane and saw her cousin Rath looking worried too. She knew something bad was going to happen but she didn't know what. She hoped that her mommy and daddy were okay. She bit her lower lip hoping that her parents were going to be okay but she had a feeling that they might not be. She looked at her hands and hid them. No one knew that she had powers. She knew that she should tell her mommy but she was scared that something might happen.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Roswell here we are", said Isabel getting out of the cab that brought them from the airport.

Zan looked around and shivered something was in the air. He turned around and saw Liz cuddling Angel to her chest and smiling. It always made him smile to see them like that.

"Let's go see your parents", said Alez wrapping an arm around Isabel. She nodded her head. Isabel opened the door.

"Mom, Dad I'm home", yelled Isabel.

"Hey honey", said Diane Evans.

"Mom this is the people I told you about", said Isabel smiling.

Diane looked at her confused for a minute.

"But the people in the living room said they knew you from New York", said Diane.

"What people", said Isabel.

Zan stepped forward and signaled for Michael to follow him. Something wasn't right. He walked into the living room and gasped. There sat Tess and Jeff Parker smiling and drinking coffee with Phillip Evans.

"Hello Zan", said the blond, blue-eyed girl evilly smirking at him.

"Dad", gasped Liz clutching Angel to her chest.

Jeff Parker smirked. This was too good.


End file.
